


Szivárvány színei - Sötétkék

by SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Az eredetitől eltérő, Alsónadrág "csata", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boldog végkifejlet, Csak utalás szexre a végén, Csókok & ölelések, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Egy nyugis nap, Fluff and Humor, Gyerekes versengés, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Igazi páros, Kisses & cuddles, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Némi humor, One True Pairing, Some Humor, True Love, True Mates, angyal!Cas, destiel drabble, kölcsönös szerelem, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Egy nyugalmasabb napon - két vadászat között - Dean, és Cas picit gyerekesen vitatkoznak, versengenek az alsónadrágjaik összehasonlításával. :) ❤️Csak egy könnyed, rövid, különösebb korhatár nélküli Destiel Drabble. :) ❤️





	Szivárvány színei - Sötétkék

**Author's Note:**

> Az utolsó előtti szivárványszínes ficem. ❤️  
> Ezen kívül csak eggyel tartozom még: a Lila történetével. Azt hiszem, ennél hosszabb lesz, de igyekszem mielőbb a végére érni. :)

Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy közös zuhanyzás után, Dean meglátta Cas legújabb alsógatyóját, a Superman-est.

Nem akármilyen gatyó volt ez, mert a megszokott, világosabb kék alap helyett, ez inkább sötétkék színű, oldalán a híres emblémával, az övrészén pedig úgy nézett ki, mintha azt a részét egyenesen egy Superman képregényből hajtogatták volna. 

Castiel kedvelte, mert mindent a helyén tartott, jól szellőzött, és határozottan kényelmesnek bizonyult.   
Persze Dean nem lett volna Dean, ha szóvá nem teszi a "rossz" színt.   
\- Imádom, bébi, az alsód, de nem megfelelő a színe!  
\- Mi?   
Cas tényleg nem értette. 

\- Mondom a színe, nem autentikus. Mindenki tudja, hogy Superman színei a kevés sárga, némi piros, és nagyon sok, ennél jóval világosabb kék!  
\- Igen, láttam a legtöbb egész világos, vagy élénk kék, de nekem ez tetszett. A többi olyan... nem is tudom... még a formájuk, az egész színviláguk annyira gyerekes, sőt éretlen volt.

\- Aha. Szerinted ez a szín komolyságot sugall?  
\- Igen. Ezt jobban közelebb érzem a személyiségemhez. Könnyed, de mégis komoly. Azt sugallja, hogy bár a viselője értékeli a gyermeki énjét, mégis megfontolt, és érett gondolkodású. 

Deannek vigyorognia kellett.   
\- Hű, Cas! Micsoda mély lélektani elemzést adsz itt elő, csupán egy alsónadrág színe, mintája alapján! És mit szólsz ehhez? 

Előtúrta az újonnan beszerzett Batman alsóját, és meglobogtatta.   
\- Nem tudok nyilatkozni róla, ha épp nincs rajtad - közölte vele, elbűvölően kék szemű szerelme.   
\- No problémo! Mindjárt beleugrom! - kacsintott Dean, s felvillantotta szabadalmaztatott családi mosolyát, amiről tudta: csak nagyon kevesek tudnak neki ellenállni. 

A Batman fehérnemű elején, épp a kritikus helyen helyezkedett el a híres logó, - de igazából még ez semmi, pedig már ez is kissé megakasztotta Cas lélegzetét -, a fenekén, majdnem denevérszárny formában, volt olvasható a vadász kedvenc szuperhősének a neve.   
Szépen gömbölyödött a felirat, Dean kacérul megmozgatott hátsóján. 

Castiel egész belefeledkezett a látványba, s csak egy idő után tűnt fel neki, hogy a szája enyhén nyitva maradt, ahogy szemlélte a formás halmokat. Gyorsan becsukta, majd kissé összeszorította plüss ajkait, ahogy merengéséből magához tért.

\- Hmm! Határozottan tetszik a Batman szerkód! - állapította meg barátja - De... nem tartom annyira lenyűgözőnek... mint azt, aki viseli - tette hozzá ravaszkás mosollyal, és belecsókolt a párja nyak-váll mélyedésébe.

Dean látta, hogy sikere van, mégis valami gyerekes, versengő ösztön lett rajta úrrá, ezért úgy gondolta, felveszi azt a nadrágját, amit szerinte nem lehetett überelni.  
\- Nem fogsz lekenyerezni ennyivel! - vágott vissza kissé öntudatosan - Van valamim, amit szerintem még inkább szeretni fogsz, és ha nyerek, egy hétig ágyba kapom a reggelim, és hét napig én parancsolok az ágyban!

\- Mi lesz, ha vesztesz?  
\- Az nem fordulhat elő! De ha mégis, én két hétig mindenben teljesen, és tökéletesen engedelmeskedem neked!  
\- Nagyon magabiztos vagy a dolgodban!  
\- Naná! Ezt nézd! 

S magára öltötte a tátott szájú, vad medvefej fényképpel díszített, boxer alsónadrágját.   
\- Roar! - imitálta a morcos medve hangját, kipenderedett az angyal elé, de hamarosan átölelte, magához rántotta, és a fülét kezdte harapdálni.   
\- Valld be, hogy én nyertem! Lehengerlő vagyok! Igaz? - unszolta a párját, ám Cas még közel sem adta fel.   
\- Lehengerlő? Majd meglátjuk mit szólsz ehhez!

Azzal magára öltötte az eddig rejtegetett farkasos gatyóját. Ennek az volt a különlegessége, hogy a nadrágba elhelyezett - úgymond - "családi ékszerek" három dében emelték ki a farkas pofáját.   
Dean rajta is felejtette rendesen a szemét, s elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta. Megnedvesítette az ajkait, már éppen mondott volna valamit, amikor Cas megszólalt:   
\- Feladod?

Deanben pedig felágaskodott a kisördög. Behódolni? Na azt nem!  
\- Koránt sem! - felelte - Még hátra van az állatvédő / vicces kategória.   
\- Tényleg? Nem is voltak kategóriák!  
\- Hát most vannak!

Az angyal tudta mivel tromfolhatja ezt vissza. Volt egy szuper, "Save the Bees" alsónadrágja, amire egy tenyérnyi méretű méhet is nyomtattak a felirat fölé.   
\- Talán van ilyen alsóm! - incselkedett az angyal, majd villámgyorsan kicserélte magán a farkasost, a "Mentsük meg a méheket" alsóra.

\- Nem rossz, de ezzel fel tudom venni a versenyt! - felelte ajaklebiggyesztve a vadász, aki a karba tett kezeivel, jelenleg leginkább egy sértett nagycsoportos óvodást imitált. Azzal elővett egy élénk piros alsót, s úgy vette fel, hogy amikor magára ölti, csak akkor lehessen a rajta lévő képet látni. 

Amikor Cas meglátta, és elolvasta, felkuncogott.   
A piros nacin egy torkos medve üldögélt, és egy mézes csuporból, úgy tömte magába a mézet, ahogy Dean szokta néha a sütiket. A két pofája tiszta méz volt a rajzmedvének. Nem lehetett mást tenni, csak vigyorogni rajta. 

\- Egyébként óvást nyújtok be! Mivel az alsód nem volt elég vicces! - öltött nyelvet játékosan Dean.   
\- Hacsak ez kell, megadom a kegyelem döfést! - jelentette ki fölényesen Cas, és magára öltötte a lenge, hófehér boxert, amin egy aranyos, rajzolt méhecske volt, a szájában egy cumival, és ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a felirata: BaBee.

\- Kész! Megadom magam! Ennek tényleg lehetetlenség ellenállni! - vigyorgott a vadász - Két hétig engedelmes rabszolgád vagyok! - s letérdelt az angyal lábai elé, átölelte a combját, és úgy nézett föl Castielre, olyan szerelemmel, olyan odaadással, hogy nem tehetett mást, ő is letérdelt hozzá, és megcsókolta. 

\- Tudod, igazából szeretem az összes alsód, de egy biztos: legszívesebben letépném rólad bármelyiket... nem a csomagolás a lényeg, hanem csakis, kizárólag Te! - suttogta az angyal, majd megváltoztatva a hangszínét, bevetve a dom szemöldök mozgását közölte:   
\- Most pedig vetkőzz! Feküdj a hátadra, mert bekenlek tejszínhabbal, amit igen lassan fogok lenyalni rólad!

 

\--- The End ---

09.11.2018. 0:45

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett, a rövid kis Destiel Szöszöm, ne sajnáld megnyomni a kudos ❤️ gombot! Köszi! ❤️ :)


End file.
